


Competitive

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Waverider Domesticness [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: In which Miranda is competitive, Rip is possessive, and Gideon fakes innocence. Hunterburnship





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marAA24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marAA24/gifts).



> This was originally meant to be part of a much larger plot but after two years I have accepted I will never write that story, so accept this short scene instead.

“Why doesn’t Rip want to see me?”

“Captain Hunter is busy right now, fixing your ship.” Gideon didn’t look at the woman simply kept her sight straight on the monitor and the woman’s vitals. It had been easier to keep her voice steady as an AI then a human. She would need to take a second course on lying from Mr. Jackson.

“He’s avoiding me.”

“He’s busy.”

“Gideon.”

“Yes, Lieutenant Coburn?” It felt wrong not to use Miranda’s name the way she had always asked Gideon to. But this Miranda was so young, barely started her relationship with Rip. She hadn’t yet forsaken the Time Masters for her love.

“How did you turn human?”

“You know I can’t tell you about your future.”

“So I was there?”

Gideon said nothing.

Miranda sighed loudly and watched the woman work. Her ship had been hit badly and she had called for SOS, who should come to her rescue but Lieuten-no, Captain Hunter. It was strange to see him so much older, a full beard, and he didn’t smile as much. In fact, he had taken one look at Miranda, settled her into the medbay and left the room. Left her with Gideon. Well, that was his loss.

“You are very beautiful,” murmured Miranda, moving a stray hair from Gideon’s face. The former AI froze, her eyes widening when she looked at Miranda. The Lieutenant smiled warmly. “Rip always said you were mean to him, hated him.” Clearly that had changed too. She had seen very clearly the soft looks Rip had given Gideon, how he squeezed her hand before leaving.

“It took me a while to adjust to him. I’m much nicer now. Haven’t thrown him out the airlock in years.”

“I’m sure. How long have you been in love with him for?”

Gideon spluttered like a goldfish, eyes bugging out. “I-I don’t-what-I’m not-”

“You are.” Miranda placed a hand on top of hers and tugged her forward a bit. “Has he told you that he loves you yet?” Her eyes widened even more. She had such beautiful eyes. Miranda took that as a no. She placed a hand on the back of Gideon’s head and pulled her down for a heated kiss. Gideon paused for only a second before melting into it with a soft moan.

“Your ship is ready to go.” Rip stopped when he walked in and saw them in a heavy lip lock, Gideon practically on top of Miranda on the medcouch.

Gideon released Miranda with a squeak and her cheeks were a bright red. “Captain! I didn’t mean to! She-it just-I’m sorry!”

Rip narrowed his eyes at Miranda. “Seriously?”

“Beat you to it! I kissed her first,” crowed Miranda. “Serves you right, letting this gorgeous woman go on thinking you don’t love her.”

Gideon tried very hard to ignore how Miranda’s fingers trailed over her arm. It was especially hard with how Rip had his eyes set on the movement. Her heart fluttered and danced.

“You can’t just do that!”

“You’re just mad that I kissed her first.”

“You’re always like this. Everything is a competition to you all the time. Gideon is mine! I’ve told you time and again to stop flirting with her.”

He hadn’t, but it was good to know Miranda had some fun times ahead. “I can’t help myself.”

“I’m your Gideon?” Gideon stared at up Rip with big eyes and he floundered for a few seconds. Miranda rolled her eyes. Must she do everything around here? She gave Gideon a push so the woman fell into Rip’s ready arms.

“Kiss her already.”

“You want to kiss me?” whispered Gideon.

Rip opened his mouth and paused, looking from Miranda guiltily to Gideon, clearly torn between the two. Miranda gave a sly smile, like the cat that got the canary.

“I think he wants to kiss us both,” said Miranda.

Gideon turned back to her and then to Rip. He didn’t deny it but gave Gideon an apologetic kiss on her hand.

“And I think my ship could use an overnight charge before I leave. I can think of a couple of things to do in that time.”

Rip and Miranda shared a knowing look and gazed over the very innocent and confused Gideon. They could pinpoint the moment she understood, her mouth parting in a small oh and Rip gave her a soft smile. Immediately, Gideon’ expression went from innocent to mischievous, Miranda knew there was a reason she liked her. She knew the innocent mask was a ploy.

Gideon kissed Rip full on the mouth and stepped back so he had to follow. When she finished, Miranda tugged on him so she could kiss him this time, with her other hand she pulled on Gideon to join them and they fell back on the bed together.

Her ship would be charged in twelve hours. They had no time to lose.


End file.
